Secrets of the Medjai: Slices of Life, Part 1 - Cock of the Walk
by J-R Virtual Seasons
Summary: Fadil returns to the Medjai Academy and takes stock of its latest recruit. This slice of life takes place shortly before the second season of the TV series.


Fadil came to a halt outside the main entrance to the Medjai Academy and stooped to gather his brother into a hug.

'I shall be home again before you know it, Safin,' said Fadil. 'Remember, you are the man of the house while I'm away. And seeing as you're nine now, I'd say you're more than old enough to take on the responsibility. Do you agree?'

'Yes, Fadil,' said Safin. 'I'll make you proud of me, I promise.'

'You already _have_, Saf,' Fadil whispered, somewhat huskily. 'Now, be sure to take extra special care of Mama, won't you? She'll really need your help, now more than ever.'

'I am ready, Fadil.'

'I know you are, bro. Perhaps you will not find things so easy at first... it will be different without Father, of course.'

'Fadil,' Safin replied in a conspiratorial whisper, 'I think it will be much _better_ without Father.'

Fadil nodded, then he kissed his brother on the forehead and rose back to his full height.

'Until we meet again, then,' said Fadil, 'farewell, beloved brother.'

'Fadil, do you think _I_ could be a Medjai warrior someday?' Safin asked.

'I'm sure you _will_ be one, Saf,' said Fadil, 'if it's what you truly want. You are of Medjai blood, after all, and that's the most important thing.'

Safin nodded, then he gave Fadil a final squeeze around the waist before scampering back to where his mother was waiting for him. Fadil watched Safin's progress closely, then he looked up and met his mother's eye. He smiled at her, but he received only a black look in return. After exchanging a final wave with Safin, Fadil entered the Academy.

* * *

In the refectory a little while later, Fadil squeezed himself onto an overfull bench between Rashid and Hapu, and began to eat his dinner.

'You didn't save my seat,' Fadil remarked peevishly.

'We didn't realise you were coming back today,' said Rashid.

'We're really sorry,' Hapu added.

'Never mind,' Fadil shrugged. 'Is _that_ the one you told me about in your letter, Hapu?'

Fadil indicated with his knife across the room to where Alex was sitting on his own.

'Yes; he's the one, Fadil,' said Hapu. 'His name is Alex O'Connell.'

'You were right – he's _not_ of Medjai blood,' said Fadil. 'You can tell just by looking at him.'

'He's Ardeth's special pet,' said Hapu. 'There's no way he should be training with _us_, even if he _was_ of Medjai blood!'

'He's at least a year younger than any of the rest of us,' Rashid explained.

'You don't say, Rashid?' said Fadil, not sounding at all happy about the idea.

'I heard Ardeth telling someone that Alex turned twelve last September,' said Hapu.

'Then he's only a child!' Fadil spat. 'His presence taints us all, in every conceivable way! And what the hell is that gold thing on his wrist?'

'_That's_ the reason he's here!' Hapu declared. 'It's why he's Ardeth's pet!'

'It's called the Manacle of Osiris,' said Rashid. 'Apparently it has a load of magic powers, and Ardeth reckons Alex is eventually going to use it to defeat Imhotep.'

'Bah – I'd bet my life that _that's_ never going to happen!' Fadil growled. 'Especially as Alex O'Connell is going to be leaving the Medjai Academy within the week!'

'He is?' said Hapu.

'What makes you think that?' said Rashid.

'Simple,' Fadil chuckled. '_I'm_ here now.'

* * *

Fadil was standing under a torrent of running water in the communal shower, again flanked by Hapu and Rashid.

'You're absolutely sure O'Connell comes in here, aren't you?' said Fadil.

'Yes, Fadil,' said Hapu.

'All right,' said Fadil. 'As soon as he appears, we're all going to march right up to him and give him a hard time about every tiny physical defect we can find on him, okay?'

'Yes, Fadil,' said Hapu.

'Um... okay, yes,' said Rashid.

'He certainly seems to be taking his time,' Fadil remarked. 'We saw him undressing – he should be here by now!'

'Maybe he went into one of the private cubicles,' said Rashid.

'Probably because he knows _you're_ in here, Fadil,' said Hapu.

'The coward!' Fadil laughed. 'Well, if he _is_ in a private cubicle, you two are going to grab his arms and pull him out, and then I'm going to make him eat a whole cake of soap!'

Hapu joined Fadil in his laughter, while Rashid went to the shower entrance and peered into the changing area beyond.

'It's okay,' Rashid called over his shoulder, 'he's coming this way.'

'Right,' said Fadil, rubbing his hands together. 'Show no mercy, gentlemen!'

Alex entered the communal shower and went to find himself a free station. Fadil remained rooted to the spot, staring at Alex's moving figure with mouth agape, so Hapu and Rashid stayed put as well.

'Why didn't either of you two dunderheads tell me O'Connell was so... _big_?' Fadil demanded.

'Well,' Hapu said awkwardly, 'I guess he _does_ have very well developed muscles for his age.'

'_All_ kinds of muscles,' said Rashid.

'How old did you say he's supposed to be?' Fadil demanded.

'Twelve,' said Hapu.

'What?' Fadil snarled. 'Then how can he be so... I mean, how can he have such a huge...'

Alex found a free shower head nearby and twisted the tap, turning his back to the watching trio.

'He must be an early developer,' said Rashid. 'It happens with some guys; none of us can help the way we're made.'

'Yes, but most guys won't ever develop _that_ much!' said Fadil. 'Good Lord, I can't believe you didn't tell me about the size of his... of his...'

'I'm sorry, Fadil,' said Hapu, his voice quavering. 'I didn't think you'd want to hear it.'

'He _is_ a little shorter than us, remember,' said Rashid. 'In terms of height, I mean. So maybe he looks _bigger_ than he actually is.'

'Anyway, it doesn't matter!' Fadil asserted. 'He has no right to be here and we need to put him in his place. Hapu, you go up to him and start being mean.'

'I... I can't,' said Hapu, almost in tears now. 'I'm sorry.'

'You'll have to do it yourself, Fadil,' said Rashid.

Fadil scowled, but did not move. A few seconds later, Alex turned around to let the water wash down his back; Fadil, Hapu and Rashid all took an involuntary step backwards.

'Oh,' said Alex, attempting a friendly smile, 'hey, guys.'

Rashid smiled back, but Fadil and Hapu gave Alex the blackest looks they could manage. Alex looked slightly bemused for a moment, then he closed his eyes and started soaping himself.

'He's really asking for it now,' Fadil muttered. 'We should at least make him eat some of that soap – half a cake if not a whole one!'

But still none of them moved. The three stared in silence as Alex finished cleansing himself, gave his entire body a thorough rinse, and then went back to the changing area.

'This is ridiculous!' Fadil exclaimed. 'Are we Medjai or are we mice? Both of you, grab him!'

Alex had almost reached his pile of clothes when he felt a hand grasp his left shoulder. He was whirled around violently, then he discovered that both his arms had been pinned behind his back, the left by Hapu and the right by Rashid.

'Hey!' Alex cried, struggling in his captors' grip. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?'

Fadil emerged from the shower with a large cake of soap in his hand. He shot Alex a superior look, and laughed nastily.

'What's all this about?' Alex snarled, narrowing his eyes at Fadil.

'You are not one of us and you never will be,' said Fadil. 'This is what _real_ Medjai do to interlopers!'

Alex's scowl deepened; he grunted with exertion as he fought to free his arms.

'We know you think you're the cock of the walk around here, O'Connell,' said Hapu.

'Maybe you believe you have a pretty good reason for that,' said Rashid, 'but we're going to show you... hey!'

Fadil's eyes opened wide in alarm; Alex had managed to wrench his right arm free of Rashid's grip, and although Hapu was still clinging doggedly to the left, he was clearly beginning to lose his hold as well.

'You... you'd just better watch yourself, O'Connell,' said Fadil, less threateningly than he had intended. 'Come on, guys; let's go.'

Alex wrenched his left arm from Hapu's grip and then took a moment to give Fadil a dangerous look. Fadil averted his gaze, and quickly sloped away as soon as Hapu and Rashid were back at his side. Alex glared after them for a few moments, then he reached for his underpants.

'You didn't feel like making him eat any soap after all then, Fadil?' said Rashid.

'I would've done if you two idiots had managed to keep hold of him!' Fadil snarled, throwing the soap back into the communal shower as they passed. 'Why did you let him go, huh?'

'He was all wet and slippery,' Hapu pointed out. 'So were we!'

'Plus he's really strong,' said Rashid.

'Well, it doesn't matter – a great leader chooses his battlegrounds carefully,' said Fadil. 'We'll get him in training; don't you worry about that!'

'He doesn't like training,' Hapu remarked.

'Yes,' Rashid agreed. 'I think he and Ardeth are heading for a major falling out... which is lucky for the rest of us, really, because Alex is much _better_ than the rest of us, when he wants to be.'

'Not anymore, he isn't!' Fadil snarled. '_I'm_ back now, and I'm still the best, okay?'

'Yes, Fadil,' said Hapu.

'Never doubted it for a moment,' said Rashid.

'Good,' said Fadil.


End file.
